Juste un au revoir
by YuanSkylliks
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de Kate, les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs décident de se rassembler de nouveau afin de faire leurs adieux et de passer à autres choses. Mais fallait-il vraiment attendre dix années pour que Gibbs se pose la question de savoir qui elle était pour lui ? OS


**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, seul le texte est écrit entièrement de ma main. Je mentionne plusieurs épisodes de NCIS comme "Air Force One" (01x01), "Piège en sous-sol" (01x16) ou encore "Vengeance d'Outre-Tombe" (02x13) et "In Extremis" (02x23)

Je mentionne également la musique _Dixieland_ du groupe "The Viper", c'est la musique qu'Abby met à l'enterrement de Kate dans l'épisode "Tuer Ari, partie 2" (03x02).

Pour lire ce texte, je vous conseille vivement de mettre une musique douce en fond, pour ma part, j'ai écrit ce court récit avec la soundtrack du générique de The Last Of Us : watch?v=klzpF02A5fI.

C'est mon tout premier One Shot, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.

 _Réponse à Sisilisko:_ Tout d'abord, merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Il est vrai que j'ai essayé d'être au plus proche de leur caractère notamment pour Gibbs qui, comme tu l'as notifié, ne dirait jamais ce genre de choses devant le reste de l'équipe, mais c'était réellement difficile de ne pas sortir du contexte tout en gardant le caractère des personnages. Je ne te parle même pas de DiNozzo...

 _Réponse à Bev:_ Ha bah non ! Pas taper les lecteurs ! Je te remercie, c'est vrai que c'est triste mais en même temps, Kate n'avait pas le droit mourir !

Enjoy et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Dix ans. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que l'agent Todd était morte en mission. Son but : protéger Gibbs. C'était sa dernière mission et, comme toutes les précédentes, elle l'avait réussi. Durant toute sa carrière, que cela soit aux services secrets ou au NCIS, elle n'avait fait qu'une seule bavure et ne l'avait jamais réellement regretté, car justement, cette bavure lui avait permis de passer ces deux dernières années au NCIS avec Gibbs et Tony. Elle avait fait de formidables connaissances et avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. En deux ans auprès d'eux, elle avait eu le temps de comprendre ce que c'était vraiment, que de vivre. Alors non, elle n'avait pas regretté d'avoir couché avec Tim et d'avoir dû démissionner des services secrets par conscience professionnelle.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Kate était morte, et ce depuis dix ans, jour pour jour. Gibbs et Tony l'avaient vue s'effondrer sur ce toit le 24 mai 2005 en service, prête à tout pour protéger Gibbs. Elle s'était prise une première balle en pleine poitrine afin d'assurer les arrières de son patron, puis elle s'était relevé et avait vue pour la dernière fois le sourire de celui-ci, avant d'être touché en pleine tête par une seconde balle.  
En dix ans, personne ne s'était vraiment remis de cette douloureuse perte. Pour tout les agents du NCIS, ce n'était pas qu'une connaissance, pas qu'une collègue de travail. S'était une amie, une sœur, une âme innocente à couver, une jeune fleur en pleine éclosion.  
Oh, bien sûr, son poste laissé vacant avait trouvé un autre agent pour la remplacer. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Personne n'avait réussi à retrouver Kate dans le caractère de Ziva. Tout le monde l'aimait, elle aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la même personne. Quelque part, sa présence avait aidé à surmonter le chagrin de chacun quant à la perte de Kate, mais elle ne pouvait pas la remplacer.  
Et puis il y avait eut Eleanor Bishop. Cette fois-ci, le chagrin n'était pas le même, moins fort et moins prononcé. Ziva avait disparu mais n'était pas morte pour autant. L'apparition de la blonde avait comme... Chamboulé l'équipe. Il y avait en elle une part de Kate. Ce n'était pas elle non plus, elle n'envoyait pas valser Tony comme la brune l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il exposait ses multiples conquêtes. Elle ne faisait pas non plus de remarques acerbes sur les mariages de Gibbs. Elle ne savait pas dessiner Abby avec des corps plus farfelus les uns que les autres et n'était pas aussi joueuse. Mais quelque chose dans son caractère les ramenait à leur défunte amie.  
Dix après, ils avaient décidé de se réunir afin d'offrir un deuxième au revoir à la jeune femme, un au revoir qui leur permettrait peut-être de se défaire pour de bons de ces liens douloureux qui les unissaient encore à ce pauvre ange. C'était le 24 mai 2015, l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd venait de mourir une deuxième fois dans les cœurs de nos agents.

« Par quoi commencer ? » Hésita Abby en s'adressant au cercueil de son amie. « Pour moi, tu étais comme une sœur. Tu me manques vraiment. Sans toi, le NCIS n'est plus pareil. J'essaye, crois-moi, je continue à vivre, à me faire ces deux petites couettes que tu aimais tant, je continue à porter ce rouge à lèvres noir. Je me suis fait tatouer le postérieur, le même tatouage que toi, par le même tatoueur. Je voulais garder une trace de ma soeur jumelle. Tu sais, tu nous manques à tous, Kate. Surtout à Gibbs, il a mis tellement de temps à s'en remettre... Je crois qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, en fait. Tu te souviens peut-être de cette musique que j'aimais mettre quand je te voyais arriver ? Dixieland, tu te souviens, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle vainement, persuadé d'être entendu et écouté.

Le reste des agents, assis pendant le discours d'Abby et attendant leur tour tout en écoutant l'éloge de leur laborantine préférée, eurent un sourire à cette pensée. C'était la musique qu'elle avait mise pour la marche aux funérailles de Kate, dix ans plus tôt, et ils s'en souvenaient tous.

« Tu sais, cette musique à réussie à faire sourire Gibbs, ce jour-là. Il ne l'a jamais dit et ne te le dira probablement jamais, mais il était fier de toi. Enfin, c'est Gibbs, tu le connais. Il ne sourit que lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour le voir. Moi, je ne m'en cache pas. Je t'appréciai énormément, Kate. Ton sourire radieux me manque, la façon dont tu répondais à Tony aussi, le culot que tu avais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer de Gibbs, ta gentillesse et ton respect envers McGee quand il se faisait lyncher par Tony... Tout ça me manque. » Le ton qu'elle avait se détériorait tout doucement, une voix fragile que tout le monde pouvait déceler sous cette voix habituellement plus tonique. Elle retint ses larmes et se mit à rire nerveusement. « Je suis désolé Kate, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir pleurer, alors pour toi, je vais me retenir. C'est ironique, non ? Une gothique à un enterrement. S'il te plaîs Kate, je t'en prie, reviens. Tu étais tellement plus qu'une collègue pour moi, tu étais la seule à comprendre comment mon spectromètre fonctionnait ! Et il n'y a qu'avec toi que les paris étaient intéressants. Je pouvais tout te dire sans que tu me juges, tu étais... Pardon, tu es ! la sœur idéale. Je ne veux pas imaginer que tu sois parti, tu es encore là, à mes côtés. Je t'imagine rire, travailler avec moi et danser sur ces musiques de Jazz que je te faisais écouter. J'aimerais encore danser avec toi. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Je suis désolé Kate, j'aurai pu t'aider, tu travaillais temps... Maintenant, repose-toi bien. » Conclut-elle en laissant couler une larme.

Elle se retira et retourna s'installer sur les chaises en compagnie de ses amies. Bishop, également présente malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai pas connu Kate, prit la laborantine dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Rien n'y faisait, Abby voulait d'autres bras, une autre épaule pour pleurer : celle de sa sœur de sang. Mais au fond, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible, du moins, que ce n'était plus imaginable depuis ce jour où Ari l'avait tué. Elle ragea, n'en dit rien et se contenta de retenir ses larmes comme promis au corps de son amie.  
À vrai dire, elle n'était pas convaincu que ses paroles aient été entendu par Kate, mais elle devait avouer que de les avoir prononcées l'avait soulagé d'un poid. Lors des funérailles de la brune, personne n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient contenté de déposer une rose à l'effigie de celle-ci et avaient tous gardé leurs pensées pour eux, dans le silence. Seul Gibbs avait eu le courage de prononcer ces deux mots, ces deux vulgaires mots qui pour le commun des mortels ne représentaient rien mais qui, pour lui, voulaient dire beaucoup - Pardon, Kate -.  
Gérald se leva à son tour pour rejoindre la défunte. Il ne l'avait pas connu beaucoup, mais il l'avait apprécié comme une amie. Il s'était senti obligé de venir, pour elle. Elle ne lui manquait probablement pas autant qu'elle manquait aux autres agents, mais il avait réussi à construire une relation agréable avec la jeune femme. Il déposa une fleur et prit la parole.

« Je ne m'attarderai pas sur notre histoire, Ducky sait à quel point ce jour m'a été douloureux, Caitlin. Te voir dans ses bras, une lame dans la main et ne pas avoir osé... Tu aurais pu. Nous aurions tous été saufs. Ce jour-là, je ne sais pas si tu as reculé devant la mort à cause de ses yeux, comme tu l'as affirmé, ou par peur qu'Ari ne me tire dessus une deuxième fois. Je préfère m'en tenir à cette version-là, car je sais très bien à quel point tu étais digne. En toute honnêteté, j'aurais aimé que tu utilises ce scalpel, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ouvert ce sac, il aurait suffoqué à l'intérieur et le tout aurait été réglé. Je m'en veux, Caitlin. Tu ne méritais en rien ce qu'il t'es arrivé. J'ai longtemps pensé que cette journée serait la pire que je puisse vivre, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cet appel du docteur Mallard me prévenant de ton assassinat. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu une amie. Une amie que je ne reverrais jamais. »

Il retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres et tapota amicalement l'épaule du Docteur Mallard pour l'encourager dans son discours. Celui-ci était fort, il avait l'habitude, en quelques sortes, puisqu'il côtoyait les morts. Et son âge avancé lui avait fait vivre pas mal d'expériences douloureuses de ce genre. Bien sûr, cela n'arrangeait rien au chagrin qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, mais il était fort. Il savait tenir le choc. Dix ans plus tard, la douleur s'était atténuée pour lui, seul le manque résidait.

« Je m'excuse par avance, Caitlin. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité, les éloges funèbres. C'est paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Je parle aux morts tous les jours et je ne suis pas capable de formuler mes pensées les plus respectueuses pour toi. Je ne pense pas réellement que tu puisses m'entendre, je dois probablement parler dans le vide, mais il faut avouer que cela fait du bien, Caitlin. Tu étais catholique, j'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle. J'espère que ton âme, que tu as entretenue si longtemps en te préservant au-delà du possible, aura pu aller là où tu le souhaitais. J'espère très sincèrement que tu as salué Saint-Pierre et que tu te trouves derrière cette barrière dorée. » Il inspira un grand coup, ce n'était pas facile pour lui. « Tu sais, je me souviens très bien de cette fois ou Vincent Hanlan en voulait pour ma vie. Ce jour-là, tu devais me protéger comme tu as protégé Gibbs... Oh, dans les deux cas tu n'as pas failli à ta mission, ma chère Caitlin. Ce jour-ci, tu as cherché à me réconforter alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle serait la suite de ma journée. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir indemne. Je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir dit que la seule chose plus intense que de regarder dans les yeux une belle femme comme toi quand elle vous dit que tout ira bien, et bien, c'était de te le dire. Je le pensais sincèrement, Caitlin. Tu étais une très jolie jeune femme pleine de qualités et le seul fait de t'entendre me réconforter, avait suffit à me faire changer d'avis quant à mon destin ce jour-là. Mais tu me connais, à présent. Cela fait dix ans que nous t'avons perdu et je n'ai pourtant pas perdu une seule trace de toi, ma chère. Tu dois savoir que je suis friand d'anecdotes, et bien mes plus belles histoires sont encrées dans notre mémoire à tout les deux, Caitlin. Car tu en fais partie. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire cet autre jour que Gérald à mentionné, j'aurai dû agir, empêcher Ari de continuer à répandre la terreur. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire si ce n'est te souhaiter la meilleure des choses : la paix, Caitlin. »

S'en était trop, Gibbs n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Au fond de lui, il ressentait se manque dont avait parlé Duck'. C'était insupportable. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il commençait à douter de lui, arriverait-il réellement à parler devant tous ses collègues ? Réussirait-il à s'adresser à cette femme qui l'avait marqué durant son vécu ? Il passa sa main devant son visage, espérant que personne ne perçoive sa faiblesse et fit disparaître les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Il fixa son ami de longue date retourner s'asseoir, les yeux rouges et piquant, il aurait aimé le réconforter, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas se réconforter lui-même. En réalité, il n'avait même pas réussi à sauver cette femme, comment pouvait-il prétendre être là pour ses amis ? Il devait se lever, maintenant. C'était à son tour, de rejoindre son agent, car oui, elle était encore son agent, pour lui. Il avait bien promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas démissionner, et la mort ne constituait pas un motif valable pour démissionner. Il réussit toutefois à accorder un sourire au ciel en pensant à cela, à leur première rencontre. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il ne pouvait pas se lever, comme fixé à cette chaise.  
Tony le compri. Il devait, normalement, passer après son patron pour donner ses dernières paroles à son ancienne collègue, mais à la vue de celui-ci paralysé, il décida de ne pas faire durer le supplice et se leva, demandant à McGee de l'accompagner dans un signe de tête.  
Les deux se rapprochèrent de Gibbs, l'Italien se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça, patron. » C'était une phrase simple, courte mais claire. Cela suffisait pour le renard aux poils d'argents et Tony le savait. Cela faisait presque treize ans que les deux agents travaillaient ensembles, treize ans que Tony considérait Gibbs comme son père et inversement, que Gibbs voyait Tony comme son fils. Tout comme McGee qui n'était plus un bleu depuis trop longtemps. Ils étaient tous comme ses enfants et il voulait en prendre soin malgré les apparences.  
Et visiblement, Tony savait parfaitement que dire à Gibbs dans ce genre de circonstances car il eut le temps de voir que ce dernier semblait se remettre en question suite à ces messes-basses. Bien sûr que Kate n'aurait pas aimé le voir comme ça. Il devait faire un effort, au moins jusqu'à être rentré chez lui, pensa-t-il. À ce moment-ci, il pourrait craquer et se noyer dans le chagrin, les larmes, l'alcool ou la honte, il ne savait pas encore. Mais pour l'instant, il se devait d'être fier et écouter les mots des deux agents qu'il considérait comme ses fils. Ensuite, il devrait à son tour faire honneur à la dépouille de l'agent Todd. Et pour cela, il devait être fort, ne rien lâcher pour l'instant.

« Kate. » Soupira l'Italien. « Que dire ? » McGee lui prit l'épaule et la serra du bout des doigts comme pour l'encourager. « Ce que veux dire Tony, c'est qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi, Kate » Reprit McGee en voyant que Tony tremblotait, n'arrivant plus à rien. « Nous tenions tous beaucoup à toi. » Continua-t-il la voix fébrile. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tony pour voir si celui-ci se sentait capable de continuer, visiblement non, alors il reprit comme il put en se redressant de sorte à se renforcer mentalement. « On en a vécu des choses ensembles, avec Tony, avec Gibbs, avec Abby et Ducky... Tu étais mon héroïne préférée. Tu étais là pour me protéger des idioties de Tony, toujours présent pour me lyncher, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de toi, tu l'appréciais énormément. Je ne devrais probablement pas parler en ton nom comme ça mais... Il en a besoin. Il a besoin de savoir que même si on était souvent complice pour se moquer de lui et l'embêter, nous étions aussi très attachés à lui. Mais, tu sais ? Je pense que c'est pour nous deux la meilleure des vengeance que de lui dire que nous l'apprécions. Il aurait détesté que tu le lui dises. » L'informaticien se retourna vers son collègue pour voir où ses émotions en étaient. Il savait à quel point s'était important pour celui-ci de pouvoir s'exprimer devant Kate, hors ses émotions reprenaient le dessus et l'empêchait de parler. Pour McGee, impossible de laisser passer ça, il cherchait à le rassurer comme il pouvait pour le re-booster. Et visiblement cela prenait forme. Il décida de continuer, espérant que Tony lui coupe bientôt la parole comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais pour la bonne cause cette fois-ci. « Un vrai crétin, moi je te le dis ! Lorsqu'il se décidera enfin à parler, tu sauras que Tony n'a pas changé depuis que tu nous as quittés, Kate. Tu me manques vraiment, je t'aimais comme une grande sœur. Tu étais là pour m'apprendre des choses, tu me défandais et tu ne te moquais pas de moi comme le faisait d'autres. Tu étais spéciale. Bien sûr, tu as été remplacé depuis ta mort, mais avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Ziva et Eleanor, elles ne pourront jamais te remplacer toi. » Tony prit une grande inspiration et décida de couper la parole à son ami à cet instant.  
Il parla malgré les larmes et une voix fébrile, tremblante, qui trahissait ses réelles pensées. « Il dit n'importe quoi. Ne l'écoute pas, Katie. Je ne te laisserai pas croire un seul instant que tu étais irremplaçable ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous quitter comme ça. Je t'en veux, tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Tu as toujours voulu en faire trop pour montrer que tu étais la meilleure, mais est-ce que tu devais vraiment te sacrifier ? Il a fallu que tu attendes que je te dise que tu avais parfaitement rempli ton job pour te faire assassiner ? C'est exactement ce que tu disais avant qu'Ari ne te tire une balle dans le crâne. Si j'avais su, je ne te l'aurai jamais dit. Tu nous manques à tous, Kate. Je fais un effort monstre pour être agréable en ta présence et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu ne me réponds même pas. Fais un effort bon sang ! Parle ! » Il avait craqué. S'était sa façon à lui d'extérioriser et McGee semblait le comprendre. Personne ne lui en voulait. C'était tellement triste pour eux d'observer une telle scène. De son vivant, ils étaient toujours entrain de se chamailler et elle l'avait abandonnée. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, Kate, mais on t'aimait tous et tu nous as quittés. Tu aurais dû tuer cette raclure lorsque tu en avais l'occasion. Tu serais probablement toujours avec moi et McGee pour supporter le caractère du boss. »

En entendant cela, Gibbs émit un léger rire. D'autres le suivirent, ceux qui le connaissaient. La mère de Kate par exemple, savait à quel point sa fille avait eu un patron difficile au travail. Elle ne pouvait qu'être ému en voyant ainsi tous ses collègues faire honneur à sa dépouille. Tony avait lui aussi rit, relâchant la pression. Et c'est ainsi que tous, se mirent à pouffer, accompagnant la douleur de Gibbs. C'était probablement le plus atteint dans cette perte. Tony se remit tout doucement de ses émotions, il décida de reprendre la parole avec sérieux, sans insultes cette fois, car sa collègue méritait mieux.

« Tu sais à quel point je peux être vulgaire, Katie. Même dix ans après, le bleu a raison, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai peut-être gagné un peu en maturité grâce à Ziva, mais je suis toujours le même. Saches que même si je ne l'ai jamais dit - ni de ton vivant, ni le jour de ton décès, ni dans ses dernières années, ni à mes collègues, ni à mon père ou a mes amis, mes frères de sang - tu comblais ma vie. C'est idiot dit ainsi, Katie, tu étais ma petite sœur. Tu savais me recadrer lorsqu'il le fallait et rire avec moi quand on le pouvait. J'en ai connu des femmes, tu sais... Mais tu es celle qui m'a le plus marquée. Deux ans de bonheur en ta compagnie valaient bien ces dix années de chagrin qui ont suivi. Je ne referai pour rien au monde cette journée où nous t'avons rencontré et avons prit la décision de te garder parmi nous. Peut-être que certain se diraient que si tu n'avais pas été recruté par Gibbs alors tu ne serais pas morte, tu aurais probablement été plus heureuse ou je ne sais quelle autre pacotille : et bien ce sont des conneries. J'ai été le plus heureux de te connaître, Katie, même si ça n'a duré que deux ans. Je serai resté ce pitoyable Tony, dragueur insouciant et imbécile inconscient si je ne t'avais pas connu. Je ne dis pas que tu méritais ce qui t'es arrivé, loin de là, je dis seulement que je suis prêt à encaisser encore cent ans de chagrin pour avoir eu l'honneur et la joie d'être à tes côtés pendant deux années. Et... Je suis prêt à signer pour cent ans de plus si j'avais l'occasion de te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée, pour que tu vois à quel point McGee à tort en disant que la pire des vengeances pour moi serait que tu dises combien tu m'apprécies. Car c'est faux. Si tu pouvais revenir et me le dire, tout ce à quoi tu aurais le droit, ça serait un gros câlin. Je ne suis qu'un enfant après tout ? C'est toi-même qui me le disait, Katie. Il y a dix ans de ça. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé prendre cette balle sur ce toit. Si j'étais un bon agent, j'aurais observé, regardé autour de nous lorsque tu étais à terre, assommé par la première balle. Vraiment, Katie, je suis désolé. Dix ans après, je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est de t'avoir laissé mourir. » Il cessa de parler, à bout de souffle et à bout de nerfs, imprégné par la culpabilité et la nostalgie.  
McGee lui tapota l'épaule et reprit la parole pour lui. « Ce qu'il veut dire, Kate, c'est que tu nous manques vraiment. Nous avons tous une part de culpabilité en nous. On se sent tous un peu responsable de ton sort... Tony croit que c'est de sa faute si Ari à eu l'occasion de te tirer dessus, mais en réalité, j'aurai aussi dû m'en rendre compte lorsqu'il a tiré dans mon ordinateur. J'étais le plus à même de m'en rendre compte, mais j'étais le moins expérimenté. Ducky et Gérald se sentent coupabled de ne pas avoir mis un terme à la vie de cette ordure lorsque vous étiez dans les sous-sols, Abby se sent fautive de n'avoir rien vue venir et Gibbs regrette de ne pas être à ta place. Là où je veux en venir, Kate, et le reste de l'équipe, c'est que nous nous sentons tous coupables. Toi aussi, tu as peut-être eu le temps de te retourner plusieurs fois de là où tu es, en te disant que tu aurais dû t'occuper d'Ari Haswari lorsque vous étiez coincés dans la salle d'autopsie, mais en réalité, personne n'est coupable si ce n'est lui. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit, seul ce terroriste pouvait choisir ou non de tirer. Et je suis vraiment désolé qu'il ait choisi la mauvaise option. Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé si j'allais rester au NCIS, après ta mort. Je me suis remis en question, je me suis rappelé de feu ma maman, puis j'ai pensé à la tienne, j'ai compati. Qu'a-t-elle ressenti lorsque le Directeur l'a appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Et ton père, lorsque Gibbs et Tony sont allés en personnes toquer chez toi pour leur offrir leurs condoléances ? Ce jour-ci, Kate, je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller avec eux. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte pour moi car je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup lorsque le destin à décidé de t'arracher à nous. Suite à cela, je me suis remis en question, plusieurs fois, j'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens : devais-je rester au NCIS ? Bien sûr je voulais rester au moins jusqu'Ari soit en prison, bien que Ziva et Gibbs en aient voulu autrement, mais je me demandais si après cette dernière mission, je serai encore des leurs. C'est pour ton âme, pour ma conscience et pour tout le respect que j'avais pour toi que je suis resté, et je pense avoir fait la bonne décision. Aujourd'hui encore, dix ans après, je suis parmi eux et j'aide des familles à faire le deuil en trouvant l'assassin de leur fils et filles, de leurs frères et sœurs, de leurs maris et de leurs femmes, de leurs amis... Et de leurs défunts collègues, Kate. C'est pour toi que j'ai continué et je ne t'ai toujours pas oublié, à chaque enquête, je me rappelle combien ton sourire était réconfortant. Et malgré tous ces efforts que je fournis pour lutter contre la tristesse que m'a procuré ton destin, je ne sais que compatir pour la douleur que doivent ressentir tes parents et ta famille. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, se rapprochant des chaises. Gibbs semblait toujours figé et paralysé par la douleur. Ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan par le couple Todd qui attrapèrent McGee par le bras.

« Vous faisiez partis de sa famille, agent McGee. Vous... Et toute son équipe. Elle ne savait plus s'arrêter de parler de vous lorsque nous étions ensembles. » Avoua la mère de Kate dans un sanglot. « Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour elle, et pour nous. » Finit-elle avec une voix plus forte, de sorte à ce que tous les agents l'entendent.  
Personne ne sut réellement comment réagir. C'était beaucoup trop émouvant pour eux. Bishop qui n'était pas vraiment concerné par ces funérailles décida de se lever, plus forte et moins sensible à toutes ces émotions. Elle savait que si elle, qui n'était pas affectée par cette scène, ne faisait rien, alors personne ne bougerait et la douleur n'en serait que décuplée. Par ailleurs, Abby et Tony avaient remarqué que Gibbs semblait profondément attristé. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça... Si touché et si fragile. En fait, il n'avait jamais paru fragile devant eux, pas même le jour de l'enterrement de la brune. Ce jour-là, les funérailles avaient été plus rapides et s'étaient faites dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse, avec la musique de Viper en fond, du Jazz qui remettait de la bonne humeur, comme l'aurait voulu l'agent Todd. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, s'était différent. Gibbs avait eut dix ans pour se rendre compte combien elle lui manquait et tous ces discours qu'il avait entendu l'avait touché en plein cœur.  
Tony se leva à son tour, accompagnant le mouvement d'Eleanor, et fit signe de la tête au reste de l'équipe de faire de même en indiquant à ceux-ci la position de Gibbs. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il devait parler, il le savait, mais il se sentait comme collé à la chaise. Il prit une grande inspiration sous les regards des autres, la tête baissée et les yeux plantés sur ses mains qui se tortillaient entre elles. Que penser ? Il ne savait toujours pas ce que cette femme représentait pour lui.  
Ils comprirent qu'il fallait mettre un terme à son supplice, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il relâche la pression. Tous s'en allèrent, compatissant pour leur patron et ami. Les parents de Kate s'attardèrent à ses côtés. « Nous ne saurons jamais comment vous remercier, Gibbs. Kate semblait très attachée à vous. La façon dont elle nous parlait de vous... Vous n'étiez pas seulement son patron. » Avoua la mère avec sensibilité. Elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue de l'ancien marin's à cette révélation et décida de le laisser avec ses pensées. Elle lui devait au moins ça.  
Plus d'une heure s'écoula avant que Gibbs ne décide enfin de se lever de sa chaise pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de cette femme dont il avait gâché la vie. Il avait réfléchi, pendant plus d'une heure, à la nature de leur relation. Il en avait besoin pour pouvoir s'exprimer avec les bons mots. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour prendre son courage à deux mains, c'était le moment. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il l'avait perdu, et bien plus encore qu'il se battait avec lui-même pour s'avouer cette relation étrange. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était exactement pour elle. C'était le moment. Le moment de parler à cette femme, de s'avouer qui elle était à ses yeux, de lui avouer à elle qu'elle était plus que son agent et que son décès avait été tout aussi douloureux que celui de sa première femme et de sa fille. Il était hors de question de pleurer, pas maintenant, pensa-t-il. Il serra les poings et rouvrit les yeux, Kate était encore en vie, oui. Il devait penser comme cela s'il ne voulait pas craquer et déverser un torrent de larmes.  
« Kate. » Commença-t-il. Un bon début, mais sa voix le lâchait déjà. Cet instant, bien trop émouvant pour lui, lui portait préjudice. Il voulait prendre le temps. Dix ans qu'il avait pensé à elle et n'avait pas osé une seule fois revenir sur ses lieux. Alors aujourd'hui, il voulait prendre le temps. Réfléchir et profiter de ce moment pour se délester, enfin, de tout ce chagrin. Il le devait, pour lui, pour elle, pour sa famille et ses collègues. Ils s'étaient tous avoué vaincu et avaient tous cédés à cette symbolique, alors pourquoi lui ne le ferait-il pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit de leur manquer de respect de la sorte. Ni à elle, ni à eux. Il prit une autre inspiration, cette fois, c'était la bonne.  
« Kate ! Je... Je suis désolé. Ta perte m'a profondément affaiblie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'ouvrir, en fait, je ne le fais jamais. Tony l'a mentionné, j'ai un caractère de cochon. Mais je ne l'ai pas toujours eu, ce caractère. Aujourd'hui, par respect pour toi, je tombe le masque. Personne ne me voit, je n'ai plus rien à y perdre. Je dois éclaircir les choses, par respect pour toi et... Pour me soigner. Je suis malade, Kate. Malade de ton absence. Malade de leurs absences à elles aussi. Ce caractère, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas toujours eu. Seuls quelques personnes sont au courant, toi, tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'apprendre. J'ai bel et bien été marié quatre fois. Divorcé trois fois, certes, mais ça tu le savais puisque tu aimais tant me charrier vis-à-vis de mes ex-femmes. La première, Shannon, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. » Il sursauta légèrement, riant du nez à la pensée même de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais d'un rire nerveux qui le voulait nostalgique. « À moins, bien sûr que tu ne l'ai rencontré de là où tu es. Si c'est le cas, tu as aussi dû faire la connaissance de Kelly, ma fille. Toutes les deux se sont fait assassiner alors que j'étais au combat, en quatre-vingt-onze. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, Kate. Tu me manques autant qu'elles. Lorsque je les ai perdues, j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Si tu avais su ça de ton vivant... Personne n'est au courant, bien sûr. J'ai... » Son souffle l'empêcha de continuer, s'en était trop pour lui. Il avait besoin de se confier, même si personne ne l'entendait, c'était une façon pour lui d'extérioriser. Et quoiqu'il en soit, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Kate était bien la mieux placée pour entendre cette histoire. Il reprit son souffle tout doucement, voulant à tout prix ne pas pleurer, pas à ce moment-là.  
« J'ai remonté la pente - si tant est que l'on puisse dire que j'ai remonté la pente - tout seul. J'ai accepté leurs sorts sans ronchonner, mais j'ai proposé à la mort de m'emmener avec elles. Visiblement, Kelly n'a pas voulu. Elle a toujours été là, dans ma mémoire, pour me ramener les pieds sur terre. Alors j'ai longtemps cherché à trouver un remède à ma souffrance. Je ne voulais pas les remplacer, loin de là, Shannon était... Shannon. Je ne voyais, et je ne vois toujours pas, comment j'aurai pu la remplacer. Mais en rencontrant Diane, ma deuxième femme, je me suis dit que je pouvais chercher à combler se manque que je vivais depuis leur perte à toutes les deux. Ca n'a pas fonctionné, alors j'ai continué à chercher : Rebecca, Stéphanie, Jennifer... Et puis j'étais en couple lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Ce jour-là, j'aurai pu t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs à la place de ce poste, je savais que je te voulais dans mon entourage, mais je ne savais pas exactement quelle place tu devais prendre. Ton caractère et ton tact que j'ai découvert à bord d'Air Force One me poussaient à ne pas te laisser partir dans la nature. Mais je suis fidèle, je n'aurai en aucun cas invité au restaurant une si jolie femme que toi tout en sachant que j'étais pris... Alors je t'ai embauché. Je le regrette, Kate. Je ne regrette pas ces deux années passé à tes côtés, mais je regrette de t'avoir empêché de démissionner. Et puis le temps à passé, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau seul, je n'avais pas trouvé comment combler ce manque, tu es devenue une agent à part entière, et c'était bien trop tard. La règle numéro douze m'empêchait de te faire quelconques avances. Je sais pertinemment que c'est moi qui ai inventé cette règle, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su si je te considérai comme tel. C'était... Compliqué pour moi. Tu étais jeune, moi plutôt vieux et ces dix années passées n'arrangent pas les choses, de plus tu étais sérieuse et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, pas ce talent, pour si peu. Je n'étais et ne suis même pas certain de la nature de ces sentiments. Alors j'ai laissé couler le temps, comme la rivière sous le pont Mirabeau, mais au fond quelque chose me poussait à en parler avec toi. » Cela devenait trop dur. Plus les mots sortaient, plus Gibbs se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait en lui, en cet instant solennel. Tout ce qu'il disait sortait spontanément, sans vraiment y réfléchir, et c'est exactement ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Il avait tombé le masque et, finalement, ces sentiments se retournaient contre lui.  
« Je... Désolé Kate. Comprends-moi, je souffre de ton absence et de te reparler, revenir ici... C'est émouvant pour moi. J'ai peur, Caitlin, peur d'avoir gâché notre vie à tout les deux en ayant fait le mauvais choix ce premier jour. » Avoua-t-il en se tenant la poitrine. « La rage que je nourrissait contre mes propres décisions me poussait à faire et dire n'importe quoi. Alors de jour en jour, j'ai eu l'impression de m'éloigner de toi, de me forcer à couper toute la magie qu'il y avait entre nous lorsqu'elle se voyait trop importante. Et puis j'ai cherché l'amour à d'autres endroits, pour me convaincre moi-même que tu n'étais pas celle que je cherchais. Allant jusqu'à flirter avec la coupable d'un meurtre... Karen, tu t'en souviens ? Nous l'avions arrêtée grâce à ses cigarettes. Au final, je n'ai jamais su si je devais te considérer comme la sœur que je rêvais d'avoir étant gamin, la sœur avec qui faire les quatre-cents coups, ou encore la fille que j'ai perdu dans cet accident de voiture, la femme que j'ai toujours voulu aimer et chérir ou bien l'amie que je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé et à qui j'aurai aimé me confier à chaque épreuves que j'ai dû traverser. McGee a eu raison, Kate. Je regrette par-dessus tout de t'avoir contraint de venir avec moi sur ce toit. Tu n'aurais pas dû te prendre cette balle. J'aurai dû le voir venir. Ce salopard a voulu me faire souffrir en te tuant et il a réussi. En fait, je crois que je viens d'avoir ma réponse, je sais qui tu es pour moi, quelle est la nature de mes sentiments, mais après tout, à quoi bon te la donner ? Dois-je vraiment l'avouer à voix haute puisque je ne te reverrais jamais ? » Conclut-il avec une larme à l'œil.


End file.
